There is a game machine that gives a predetermined favor when at least one object moves in a predetermined area, and the object arrives at a favor giving position. As such a game machine, a pusher game machine that provides a pusher game is known in which a pusher pushes an object such as a medal placed on a table (for example, see Patent literature 1). Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-037722.